This invention relates to the art of education and, more particularly, to aids in teaching mathematics, colors, shapes, and the like.
Teaching aids have been provided heretofore for teaching mathematics including addition and subtraction and for teaching colors, shapes and the like. Such teaching aids are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,962 to Baddasar and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,452; 5,176,577; 5,238,407; and 5,238,408 to Pollock. While such teaching aids heretofore proposed serve their intended purpose, they comprise a multiplicity of component parts which are separate from one another and which must be individually manipulated into groups with respect to teaching mathematics. Additionally, in being comprised of a multiplicity of parts, the aids, often in the form of kits, are somewhat structurally complex, expensive and difficult to use. In particular in this respect, the aids are most useful in one-on-one teaching situations and do not readily lend to teaching groups of students, such as in a classroom.